During filling of a liquid tank in a vehicle, liquid may escape from a filler head and contaminate the vehicle exterior or the environment. An escape of liquid should therefore be avoided. During filling of a liquid tank (SCR tank) with an aqueous solution of urea, it is additionally necessary to fill the liquid tank with the filling systems available on site at a filling rate of up to 40 l/min, while avoiding an escape of liquid. In this case, an escape of liquid should also be prevented during refilling, and filling with a screwed-on refill bottle (Kruse bottle) or an adapter for a 51 canister should be possible.
Document DE 10 2011 009 745 A1 describes in this context a filler neck for an auxiliary liquid reservoir for a motor vehicle.
The object underlying the invention is to provide an improved filler head with which an escape of liquid during filling or refilling can be prevented efficiently even at high filling rates.
This object is achieved by the subject matter having the features according to the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are subject-matter of the figures, the description and the dependent claims.